In the past, some electronic circuits could be configured to transition to a low power consumption state in response to an input signal provided at a dedicated input. This type of electronic circuit could include a Phase Locked Loop circuit (PLL) for multiplying a reference clock signal to a significantly higher frequency. Also, electronic circuits that employed PLL circuits in such a fashion often included a dedicated input to transition the operation of the PLL circuit to a low power consumption state when it was not in use for some predetermined function, e.g., serial data shifting.